


Making The Leap

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [101]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Pansy has a special proposal for her very best-friend.
Series: A Drabble A Day [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Making The Leap

**Author's Note:**

> This was the day, once every four years, where a lady was traditionally allowed to propose. Hopefully we're all a bit more enlightened nowadays.

“Draco,” Pansy says, her voice smoother than silk, “it’s Leap Year… According to Wizengamot Law, a wizard is _forbidden_ to refuse a witch’s marriage proposal today-”

Draco stares at his best friend in abject horror. 

“Pans… Darling!” Draco splutters. “You must know that if I liked women like that… _At all_ … Then you’d be head of the list! Top crup of the litter! Best bird in the owlery! I’d marry you in a _heartbeat_ , lovely!… But… But you’re not serious at all-”

Pansy laughs then and presses a kiss onto Draco’s cheek. “You’re entirely predictable” she teases. “Don’t ever change.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Leap Year everybody! I hope you're all enjoying your extra day xxxx
> 
> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
